Harry Pote
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Obra de duas mentes insanas...leiam e descubram![tentativa de humor, garanto que a fic é melhor que o resumo xD]
1. Vida Nova

Resumo: Obra de duas mentes insanas sem nada para fazer...salvem-se!

Disclaimer: HP não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬) é da tia J.K Rowling (mas bem que ela podia "emprestar" os marotos pra mim xD)

HARRY POTE, A ORIGEM

(esse é antes de "HARRY POTE E A PEDRA DO VASO", é o início da saga de Harry)

PERSONAGENS :

» Harry Pote – personagem principal

» Sirius Beck – cigarro de maconha

» Remo Cupim – remo de remar com cupim

» Hermione Granja – galinha

» Roney – pote de mel

» Drácula Malfoi – morcego que sempre atordoa Pote

» Os manos – a família que adotou Pote

» Valde Pote – pote maligno que persegue Harry

» As Trouxas – trouxas de roupa suja

» Pinóquio – primo de Remo Cupim

» Pedro Peixecru – peixe idiota e traidor que não serve pra nada

**1° capítulo : Vida Nova**

Harry Pote nasceu numa pequena olaria na cidade do Rio de Janeiro. Harry era um pote bonito, pomposo e chique, só poderia ser comprado por uma família refinada. E foi isso que aconteceu, Harry foi comprado por uma família da Barra da Tijuca. Ele era muito feliz. Até que um dia estava na janela de sua casa e uns mano do _brown_, _beck_ ou a popular _maconha_, fugindo da polícia em meio a um tiroteio e pauladas, passaram na frente de sua janela e o levaram com sigo :

- Seu lugar não é aqui! – disse a mana em risos.

E o mano completou :

- É, você não pertence a essa luxuria!

E assim, Pote estava prestes a encontrar a jornada de sua vida : seu destino como pobre.

Harry pegou carona "de a pé" até chegar em um bar próximo ao Vidigal. Lá, Harry pegou carona numa bicicreta roubada de um menininho chamado Marley. Sua vida mudaria. Quem saberia seu destino, os novos perigos e aventuras de Harry? Enquanto era carregado pensava "como será o Vidigal?".

Chegou a uma casinha de tijolo no reboco e um "puxadim" de laje nos fundos, sem muro ou portão. Isso entusiasmou Harry, que era feito de argila, criado com tudo do bom e do melhor, sempre na riqueza, a sua vida toda! (na escala das autoras, vida toda três dias)

Os mano entraram no barraco, ops... , casa. Era tudo jogado. Uns colchões mofados e com percevejos no chão ; uns chinelos "AS BAIANAS" espalhados e uns pacotes de (chique como Harry era, devo falar em Inglês) MARY JUANA (se não sabe o que é pegue um dicionário, eles são muito úteis).

Ele foi colocado sobre uma janela que dava vista para os fundos. Havia um cercado com uma galinha, um morcego, um pote de mel em cima da mesa, um puxadim de laje, um cativeiro com um homem quase morrendo chamado Gerso e um remo com cupim. Harry perguntou ao remo :

- Qual é o seu nome, remo?

- Pra que pergunta se já sabe, manooo? – respondeu grosseiramente o remo.

- Eu não sei.

- Claro que sabe, meu, se acabou de mandar essa parada! – respondeu o remo – Você não quer saber meu nome, e sim meu nome inteiro, né manooo?!

Harry iria dizer que não era isso e explicar o ocorrido ao remo, mas como você sabe, com os mano do beck não se deve mexer.

- É..., é isso mesmo. – disse ele com medo.

- Meu nome é Remo Cupim, valeu manooo?! – disse o remo dando uma remada em Pote.

- É, deve ser... – disse Harry, que nunca havia ouvido esse linguajar chulo e desclassificado.

Ele esperava uma resposta ameaçadora e já ficou com medo, mas ao invés disso recebeu um convite para participar da tribo dos mano "do morro" :

- Sóóóóóóóóóóó..., manooo!

- Eu tenho que ir tirar umas paia ae no canto ae, falô manooo?!

- Valeu manooo! – disse Harry todo "entusiasmatico" (ele tinha asma, qual é o problema?) com sua nova vida de pobre.

Mas o que esperava Harry? Novos mano? Uns beck? Nunca se sabe...

Então, oq acharam? Em breve cap 2 \o/

Isto é, se naum me matarem antes...

Deixem reviews!!!

bjoss


	2. Uns beck na parada

**2° capítulo : Uns beck na parada**

O que Harry não havia percebido era que ali, no chão, próximo a ele, embaixo da janela havia alguém.

Era um cigarro de brown. Parecia sociável, mas ele já o havia visto em algum lugar... oh my god!!! Ele havia se lembrado dele. Na capa do ESTADÃO, nas mãos de um refugiado do Carandiru. Era melhor ir para o outro canto da janela pois esse povinho era perigoso, mas antes que ele pudesse ir ouviu uma voz lhe chamando. Era tarde! A voz era do cigarro :

- E ae manooo brown, como os mano fala seu nome ae meu? – disse o cigarro.

- O que? – Harry não havia entendido a pergunta.

- A parada que tá no papel de quando cê veio ao mundo manooo!

- ÃHN? – continuou sem entender.

- Como é que cê chama manooo?

- Harry Pote.

- Meu, mas tu é burro mulambooo! Demorô pa entendê... Valeu, eu sô o Sirius Beck, falô?!

- É que eu não sou daqui.

- Deu pra ver que tu não é dos mano, né manooo?!

- É que eu... eu sou dos mano sim, cê que pensa, falô?!

- E onde tu se situa?

- Eu sou... da... Rocinha!

- Ahhhhhh, agora valeu, manooo. Os mano de lá troca umas parada cum nóis. Mó gente boa...

- Ahhh, tudo bem.

- Pra um mano da Rocinha tu é mó de boa, mó mulambo, muito C.D.F. e certinho. Qual é a desse ócrinho na tua fuça manooo?! Tu é um vaso. Pra que o ócros? – perguntou Sirius.

- É que... pra falar a verdade eu não sei, deve ser golpe de marketing da escritora. – disse Harry.

- Fala em vidiguês que eu num sô culto, manooo. Eu num sei dessas parada muito loka de marqueti. Que que é isso, manooo? Me fáiz um apanhado, ae.

- A dona quis lucrá na parada toda.

- Ahhh, agora tu tá falano na minha língua.

- Eu sabia que seria preciso trazer esse dicionário de pobrês... (eu disse que os dicionários eram úteis, não disse?)

- Manooo, tu é mulambo mermo, hein manooo?!

- É, é claro que eu sou!

No decorrer da tarde, Pote se encaixava cada vez mais com a pobreza. Estava se enturmando com Beck, mas o mano foi para o quintal e pegou Beck do chão :

- Licencia manooo! Eu tenho que ir para as minhas paradas, entende?!

- Claro, essas parada da máfia é muito importante...

- Pode crê, sem mim o mundo do tráfico e dos vício num gira.

- Pode ir, manooo...

E Beck foi. Sem Beck, Harry se sentia sozinho e desprotegido. Sim, ele sabia que Beck não era boa companhia, mas antes mal acompanhado do que só! (no Vidigal os ditados são um pouco diferentes)


End file.
